


Voltron- Galra Make The End Of The World

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Klance and Allotor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Galra capture Earth. Can Shiro get to his Earth Girlfriend in time to save her? Can his Girlfriend survive? Can Keith and Lance keep their relationship a secret during all this?





	1. 1- Confession

**Please note- This is my first fiction!

 

Keith slips into Lance’s room, and shakes him awake. “Keith it’s _4_! Let me sleep one more hour—“ “Come check this out!” Keith was inthusiastic- that was odd! “Why are you so happy?” Keith’s irritable tone returns, “Just get up, okay?”

 

Lotor was sleep walking toward the kitchen. “Should we prank him?” Lance asked. “ _Duh_! Why do you think I would want to hang out with you otherwise?” “Because last tim-“ “I’m gonna trip him and then we run, okay?” “Um... Got it!

 

Keith sticks his foot out and runs. Lance follows. Lotor falls with a thud, but he doesn’t wake up. Allura, as always, is up the earliest and spots an uncontious Lotor. “Dearest me! He’s got a black eye! What has happened?” Lotor, startled, slowly regains consciousness. “Are you alright?” “Mmm... Your... really... beautiful.”  “It’s the fall. For all I know he’s drunk!”

 

Lance overheard all this. He runs to Keith. “Babe... Er, I mean... Dude we got away with almost killing Lotor! Granted, we thought he was gonna wake up.” “Now all we have to do is make sure you keep your adorab... big mouth shut.”


	2. 2- Behind Hagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagar is having another child, but with Zendak. This child gets super grown and starts taking over earth minute by minute

Hagar has her child and throws him into speed growth pod #112374. The child walks out an attractive, grown man. “Mother, Father, let's take over Earth.” 

“Ok, I’ll arrange. Do you have any plans, son?” “Full speed ahead, Anialate, and take few prisoners.” “If my General commands-“ “I do.”

(Hagar’s son’s plans are in action. Earth will be in the Galra’s grasp. With earth, comes paladins and Voltron.)


	3. 3- Galra at Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiros Boyfriend Adam can’t take it as a drill when the Galra pose a threat to his friend.

“General we have captured the one who calls Shiro ‘Babe’.” “Have we now?” “Yes, General Xadar.” “Let me be now. Thank you for the news.” The Privet vows his head and walks of in a strut like movement in high hopes of a promotion. “Mother, Father, can you spare a moment?” “Of course,” reply’s both Zendak and Hagar at the same time. Xadar reveals his plans to murder Adam on universal broadcast. 

“Great idea son!” Reply’s his father. “That’ll show them who they are messing with!” Replace his mother. Xadar adds: “She gets one more call to this ‘babe’.” 

All the Galra are excited.


	4. 4- Secrets and ‘NOT’ Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressure is on our beloved, unrevealed KLance.

Lance is sitting alone reading to himself. Keith struts by, not realizing that Lance, too, was the only other person home. Keith plants himself beside his boyfriend and puts his arm on his shoulder, snuggling next Lance. “Hello. It’s been a while.” says Lance. Keith gives his boyfriend a kiss. “I was about to give up!” “Hey, Keith, when are we going to tell them?” “All in good time, babe.” “How  are will know when it’s a good time? It’s not like we’re waiting for a big happy moment or anything.” “ look, I love you! I am just not sure about how Shiro or Hunk or even Pidge will take our relationship.” “Ok, fine. Your room in ten?” “Sure.”


	5. 5- One last call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last call is made to Shiro and Shiro doesn’t take it lightly. Shiro’s boyfriend makes his call and make sure he gets the hint. Can he get to him before the Galra murder him?

 Adam is allowed one five-minute call. 

 

“Shiro. Alragay reay oinggay otay illkay emay! Miay noay artheay. I love you. See you soon!” (Disconnect) “ return to your cell prisoner.”  Says Privet Dewa. 

 

 Shiro knew that language. They used that whenever they needed to keep something secret. I guess Shiro knew the secret.  The Galea are going to kill him. Shiro must go over and save him. He was ready to ask Allura to open up a wormhole to earth. But something came up, Allura was already sad, her father had recently passed away without warning.  Young queen‘s father had fallen ill, with a fatal case of the Slipperies. 

 

 Sorry Allura. Shiro had to get this show in the road.


	6. 6-  The escape key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam escapes and Shiro thinks that he still in the Galra HQ. Little does he know that Adam has already escaped and was looking for him. Thank the Lord he snatched a bag of rations and a transceiver.

 Adam was returned to his cell. Then he realized that just outside the laser beam bars of his cage, was a motherboard. He could, maybe even simple as, click a button to free how himself. She checked, and it was in arms reach. As Adam reaches he remembers how much it hurt when he burned himself on that laser beam bar yesterday. He  carefully  reaches for the escape button. Adam thinks maybe if she can reach it and push it, he can finally get out of this.  

 

 Adam pushes the button, and quietly and quickly, retracts the laser beams. ‘Finally.’ He thought. ‘ finally I can leave this hole in the world I know where things don’t work out right.’

 

 Adsn grabs the transceiver and a bag of rations. Off he runs, ready to send Shiro a message and let him know that he loves him and that he’s safe. 


	7. 7- Shiro Gets A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is safe.

Adam catches a break. That was a lot of running! Adam takes a big gulp of water. He starts to set up the transceiver, but get sidetracked realizing that it was 8 PM. He eats some rations and then continues. He won’t stop until it’s all ready. 

Adam has the transceiver hooked up. “Shiro?” “Adam?” “Baby, are you okay?” Shiro is rambling “ hey shut up! My turn talk! I am safe, and looking forward to seeing you again, I am by l terrace rock, and I’ll see you soon.” Not long after Shiro keeps rambling. Adam can’t catch a break! “ now, listen, I only have a few minutes I have to go. I must get to sleep I need energy to treck tomorrow. I love you. “ (disconnect) Shiro is stunned to silence.


	8. 8-  realizing fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra realize that Adam has disappeared! They are furious! They think that the paladins of Voltron must’ve taken him! But how did they break the defenses?

Shira calls in. It’s morning. “ baby you still OK? I hope you are. If you can hear me send me something that only you would know. Right now I can’t trust a lot.” Adam thinks hard. “ In the fifth grade I punched you in the nose and you bled for a week. You admired my toughness, and I admired the fact that you didn’t cry in front of me. Your strength. I love you.” “ Love you too. I’ll be there in one hour. Find a hiding spot where I can find you. On my way. Over and out. “ 

 

The Galra have finally seen the empty cage. “ how in the heck did he escape? How could you do this? How could you let him escape? My parents are going to be furious! Just wait! You’re going to be fired! No more promotions until somebody finds that man!” Xadar said with way too much emotion. He was furious! He was letting it get to him also! How could he be so weak? So many questions trying his head at once.


	9. 9- Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds Adam and goes back for the others.

Shiro makes it to Adam. And gives him the warmest hug and a big kiss. They stand there rejoicing for 15 minutes before realizing that Allura had been watching. They turned and blushed, realizing that a Allura had gotten it all on video tape! “delete that this instant! Come on Pidge doesn’t need to see this! And neither does Lance, Keith, or Coran!” wines Shiro. “ hey space dad? Can you please stop with winning voice ? He’s getting on my nerves! Taken away from that whole I’m so happy to see you thing.” “ gotcha babe! “ 

When they get the others lance starts talking nervously. “Um... I am sort of dating Keith. Um… we’ve been together for a while… I don’t know how to say the rest. Keith can you please help me?” “ yeah I love Lance! Scared to tell you believe it or not! “ “ my god yes! “ “ you too with your pride! “ “awwwe” Lance and Keith are dying with joy! “Yay! They accepted us!” Billows lance! “Accepted?” Adam starts “I shipped from 2005!”


	10. 10- Attack’s Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron attacks Xadar and the Galra. (Can’t spoil sorry!)

Voltron assembles with Meri in Keith’s lion. Keith and Lance are running fighter jets, so Allura takes over Blue. “Vici.” Says Meri. “What does that mean?” Asks Allura. “Back on Earth there is an old language called Latin. ‘Vici’ in Latin means conquer. As in conquer Xadar and the Galra one last time.” 

Xadar’s attack drones are flooding in! “Attack and Conquer!” commands Shiro. Keith and Lance’s attack drones deploy. “Now I’m the cool ninja sharp shooter!” “Attaboy Lance!” Shiro says pleased. Xadar’s unmanned radioactive drones deploy. Voltron runs and with a push of a button, Meri gets Red to use a sword to slice open the drones. Xadar, Hagar, And Zendak step out. Without thinking Keith later beams them! And like that, no more Galra.


	11. 11- Romance oh Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!!

Meri and Shiro head straight to bed. “ I’m tired, tonight. No shenanigans. How about you sleep with Allura tonight?” “Alright! I know how you toss and turn.” Meri runs to Allura’s room. “Can I sleep in here?” “No, but there is a guest room.” “Okay. Thanks! Good night!” Meri struts to the guest room. Meri texts Shiro one more thing- ‘Good night from the guest room! ♥️♥️ 


End file.
